


A Spacedogs Valentine's Day

by FannibalBF97



Series: Hannigram/Madancy And Other Hugh/Mads Character Ships One-shots and short stories [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannibalBF97/pseuds/FannibalBF97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wasn't very keen on Valentine's Day. It was always too noisy and people got stressed. Very stressed. So he said to Nigel not to bother but as usual. Nigel didn't listen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spacedogs Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I wrote this cute thing for spacedogs week earlier this year and at the time didn't have this account but finally putting it up here. Hope you like Nigel being all smooshy lol. I wasn't sure how to add the pics so I put in the links, copy and paste the URL's to see the gifts and other things. The first one is an edit I created myself. I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> \- Brooke  
> FannibalBF97

[Link: http://i.imgur.com/VVw7Kza.jpg ]

Adam wasn't very keen on Valentine's Day. It was always too noisy and people got stressed. Very stressed. So he said to Nigel not to bother but as usual. Nigel didn't listen...

2 weeks to Valentine's Day

Nigel and Adam are sat down on the sofa with the TV on watching some documentary about space. Soon the programme comes onto a break and adverts for cards and chocolates come on since it was getting close to Valentine's Day. Adam was the first to speak.

"Valentine's Day, also called Saint Valentine's Day or the Feast of Saint Valentine, it is an annual holiday celebrated on February 14. It originated as a Western Christian liturgical feast day honoring one or more early saints named Valentinus, and is recognized as a significant cultural and commercial celebration in many regions around the world, although it is not a public holiday in any country" Adam pauses for a moment before talking again looking towards Nigel now. "I don't like it... Everyone gets so stressed about it... People fight over stupid..stupid things... Too much noise... I don't want you to worry about doing anything for me. I'm just happy that I have you"

Nigel on the other hand was going to speak after the first lecture of information but was soon silenced by Adam again. He listens carefully to his little spaceman, a hand idly stroking Adam's arm.

"I see... Don't you fucking worry, Adam. If you don't want to do anything we won't" Nigel's cursing has gotten better since the boy wasn't so keen on it. Though he was going to do something for Valentine's Day. Adam fucking Raki deserved everything Nigel could give him cause he put up with him of all people.

Adam smiles softly at that, "Thank you, Nigel"

1 week from Valentine's Day

Nigel as per usual didn't listen to Adam and already started to plan stuff for Valentine's Day while Adam was at work.

He had bought him a new watch and had organised a trip out. He had managed to hire out the local 3D planetarium. Now he is writing a bloody poem. Well trying too that is.

3 Days from Valentine's Day

Adam did say he wasn't going to get anything for Nigel but he couldn't resist when he saw this. He would prefer if Nigel stopped smoking because it would be better for his health. But nevertheless Adam bought the dachshund lighter.

Valentine's Day

Nigel woke up earlier and made Adam breakfast and brought it up to him on a tray. "Good Morning gorgeous"

Adam slowly sat up and smiles hearing Nigel's words. He still didn't believe he had the man before him some days. He was lucky. Very lucky indeed. "Morning Nigel... Thank you for the breakfast"

Nigel hums softly and presses a gentle kiss to Adam's cheek before sitting beside him on the bed. "You're welcome, Adam." Nigel was just content on watching Adam eat while he drank his coffee. He will have some food a bit later, he never liked eating this early anyway.

Once Adam had finished he slipped out of bed to get ready and as usual Nigel laid back on the bed watching Adam get ready with a smile upon his lips.

As soon as Adam left for work, Nigel got out of bed and heads to the kitchen to make his own breakfast before he goes to wrap the present up and finish off the poem.

Hours later, Nigel had finished his poem and had wrapped up the present. So he sets about organising food for tonight. Since they were going out he would have to take the food with him.

Adam had already wrapped Nigel's present and was happily working. Other people were slightly stressed because of what date it was but Adam is a bit better with dealing with the noise than he used to be and continues to carry in with his work. Soon it was time for Adam to go home. So Adam bids goodnight to the rest of the staff before heading home.

Meanwhile Nigel had finished packing up their food in boxes and had placed them in thermal box so that they will stay hot. Everything was set. Now he just waits for Adam to return home.

Adam soon returns home from work and puts his bag down. "Nigel?" Adam calls out once he has closed the door behind him.

Nigel smiles when he hears Adam's voice, "In the front room, Adam" Nigel calls out in return.

Soft footsteps sound as Adam makes his way into the front room. He smiles softly when he sees Nigel on the couch. He makes his way around before taking a seat next to him.

Nigel pulls Adam close to him before pressing a soft kiss to Adam's forehead, "How was work, gorgeous?"

Adam let out a soft hum, "Good, charted another area of sky today."

"Oh? Well that's fucking good then" Nigel grins softly at Adam's words.

Adam softly frowns seeing the insulated box on the kitchen counter, "Are we going out, Nigel?"

"Yes, my little spaceman we are. Just us two though. No one else" Nigel assures Adam in a soft tone.

"Is it a surprise?" Adam questions curiously.

"Yes, it is Adam. But I'm sure you will love it." Nigel grins widely, "Now we best get going."

Adam nods slightly and stands up. "I...uh... just got to get something"

"Oh. Okay, Adam. I'll be in the car waiting all right"

"All right" Adam nods and heads into their room to retrieve Nigel's present.

Meanwhile Nigel grabs the food and checks his pockets for Adam's presents before grabbing the keys and heading out to the car. He places the food on the back-seats before climbing into the driver's seat to wait for Adam.

Adam soon came out of the apartment. Adam had locked up his place before heading down the stairs and out of the main door to Nigel.

He climbs into Nigel's car and promptly put on his seatbelt. "Where are we going, Nigel?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a fucking surprise now would it?"

Adam pauses analysing Nigel's words. "No. It wouldn't, I trust you. Let's get going"

Nigel grins and starts up the car before pulling out onto the road. It was around quarter of an hour before they arrived at their destination. "All right, Adam we are here"

Adam glances around he doesn't recognise the place so he wonders where Nigel has brought them. He unplugs his seatbelt and grabs his bag before getting out the car.

Nigel climbs out of the car before retrieving their food from the back-seats. Nigel then locks up the car, he looks to Adam. "Come on gorgeous, let's go inside"

Adam blinks for a moment before following Nigel inside the building. He glances around trying to figure out what the building is for.

Nigel gently took Adam's hand and leads him into the large room.

[Link: http://i.imgur.com/tgCLlCM.jpg ]

Adam gasps, "N-Nigel... This is amazing... I-I don't know what to say"

Nigel grins pleased at Adam's reaction. "Let's go and sit down, I have something else for you as well Adam."

Adam was absolutely giddy. He happily follows Nigel to their seats. Nigel places their food beside them. Once he had sat down, Nigel reaches into his jacket pocket and retrieves a small box and an envelope. Adam watches Nigel curious to as what Nigel had got.

Nigel smiles softly before speaking, "It's not much but I couldn't not get you nothing for Valentine's Day so here you go, Adam" Nigel gently hands over the small box and the envelope. "Open whichever you want to open first."

Adam gently took the small objects from Nigel. He gently runs his fingers over the smooth paper the secured the small box. He gently opens the paper to remove the small blue velvet box. Adam then opens the box and gasps. "NIGEL this is beautiful!"

[Link: http://i.imgur.com/hseEpZ7.jpg ]

Adam smiles as he removes the watch from the box carefully

Adam smiles as he removes the watch from the box carefully. "Can you help me put it on, Nigel?"

Nigel smiles softly as he watches Adam's reaction. "Of course, I can Adam" Nigel gently took the watch and places it around Adam's wrist. "Open your other present now Adam."

Adam gently opens the envelope and carefully pulls out the galaxy themed paper. It had Nigel's handwriting on it. And it said:

"Dear Adam, my little spaceman.

I'm not very fucking good at this shit but here we go.

I fucking love you, Adam. More than all the stars in the sky.

I love you more with every fucking breath I take.

I need you for you can wash away all my fucking pain.

I need you more each bloody day

I need you for you are so fucking wonderful Adam, in every single fucking way.

I miss you, my little spaceman. More than ever now.

I miss you and your fucking wonderful touch.

I miss you as to me, you mean so fucking much.

I want you to caress my lips the way you always do.

I want you to look into my eyes and see my fucking love for you.

I want you to hold me close to your heart.

I want you to fucking know that I love you, need you, miss you, and want you

And I fucking have for every fucking single moment, right from the bloody start."

Adam was quiet as he read Nigel's writing. Tears start to well up at the corners of Adam's eyes. He wraps his arms around Nigel. "I love you, Nigel"  
Adam utters into the crook of Nigel's neck.

Nigel was smiling widely and his arms wrap around Adam holding him close. They stay there for a moment before Adam pulls back.

"I know I said we weren't going to do anything but... I saw this and I could not leave it in the store" With a soft smile Adam pulls a small gift from his bag before handing it to Nigel. "Open it" Adam spoke gleefully.

Nigel chuckles softly as he gently takes the small gift. He carefully unwraps the paper and chuckles more at the sight of the gift. "I fucking love it Adam, thank you"

[Link: http://i.imgur.com/rRgJ1Q9.jpg ]

Adam was smiling broadly at Nigel's reaction

Adam was smiling broadly at Nigel's reaction. "I'm glad you like it, Nigel. It matches your dachshund shirt."

"It does." Nigel chuckles softly and pockets the lighter. "Hungry?"

Adam nods eagerly, "What did you bring, Nigel"

Nigel pulls out two boxes from the bag. "Mac N cheese with vegetables of course, your favourite meal." Nigel smiles and hands one to Adam.

Once Adam had opened it and started eating. Nigel presses the button on the side of the chair to start the presentation. The whole entire ceiling started to move and the speakers started to emit a voice.

'Every story has a beginning. Even the story of the Universe. Some 13.7 billion years ago. A mysterious event thrust the Universe into motion...'

[link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUPBeqx6ppo ]

 

Nigel ate his meal quietly though he was mainly watching Adam as he quietly eats, watches and listens to the presentation that filled the room. The stars reflected of the ceiling in Adam's eyes and it was beautiful. More beautiful than all the skies in the sky. He was happy more so than he had ever been in his life.

Adam quietly ate his meal as he watched the ceiling intently. He was happy. Extremely happy, he had asked Nigel to do nothing regarding this damned holiday and Nigel went above and beyond anything he would have expected. He loves Nigel with every fibre of his being.

This had turned out to be the best Valentine's Day either of them ever had. And it could only get better...


End file.
